The present invention relates generally to portable incineration devices, and more particularly, is directed to a pollution controlled incineration system comprising two or more portable incinerators or primary combustion chambers, a connecting duct system and a non-portable air pollution control apparatus.
As set forth in our co-pending application, the cleaning of flue gases or exhaust gases from combustion processes is an important consideration and workers in this field must conform to rather strict air pollution control design parameters when designing and installing new incinerator and furnace installations. As previously set forth, the existing design criteria are particularly troublesome to meet when it is desired to remove the combustible insulation from scrap electrical wire in order to reclaim the copper and aluminum from the wire. Because of the ungainly and bulky nature of the piles of scrap wire, the most expeditious method of handling such material has been found to include the use of portable, conical, shell type incinerators which are moved by crane over the pile of scrap wire and then incineration of the combustible materials is initiated within the area defined by the shell of the portable incinerator.
In our said co-pending application, the concept of employing a permanently installed air pollution control apparatus in combination with a plurality of primary combustion chambers and interconnecting duct work has been set forth. This present invention is directed to further improvement in the system described in the said co-pending application.